


Turbulente jeunesse

by Loupiote54



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chanson que quelqu'un n'aurait pas dû écrire, J'espère, Multi, Parce qu'il va mourir si le sujet de la chanson le découvre, drôle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupiote54/pseuds/Loupiote54
Summary: Petite chanson sur la jeunesse turbulente d'un personnage. Sexe, alcool, bagarre. Ce n'est pas qui vous pensez.





	Turbulente jeunesse

**Author's Note:**

> Juste une connerie écrite ce soir parce que j'avais envie d'écorner un peu l'image sage et réfléchi d'un de mes personnages favoris.  
> Disclamer: M.ODa possède One Piece, je ne suis là que pour rigoler avec les persos.

_Chanson écrite par Tatch des pirates de Barbe Blanche après quelques bières et précieusement conservé dans l'office de l'infirmière en chef ___

___Il était jeune, Il était beau,_  
Préférait le rhum à l'eau,  
Finissait dans le caniveau,  
Ou la tête dans un seau. 

___Il était un vrai pirate,_  
Toujours prêt pour la savate,  
Pour un regard de travers,  
Tu finissais le cul par terre. 

___Il avait une langue d'argent,_  
Il était très endurant,  
Avait toujours la bite à l'air,  
Baisait à droite, à gauche, à l'envers. 

___Puis, il a trouvé un papa,_  
Il a eu plein de p'tits frangins,  
Le papa lui a dit d' veiller sur les bambins,  
Il a arrêté la fiesta. 

___Maintenant, c'est un gars sérieux,_  
Il lit des livres et parle comme un vieux,  
Mais moi toujours je me souviens,  
De Marco le sale gamin. 

__Note de Tatch: Cette chanson est un tribut au début de la carrière de pirate de Marco, alors adolescent plein d'hormones et d'entrain, avant sa rencontre avec Père._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur: On murmure que la pire peur de l'auteur est que le sujet de la chanson découvre un jours son existence. Sérieusement, j'ai toujours aimé l'idée que Marco était juste WILD jeune et que quand il a rencontré Barbe Blanche et qu'il s'est retrouvé avec des frères plus jeune, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était responsable d'eux souvent et est parti en mode "Putain, je peux pas continuer comme ça. Je dois montrer l'exemple".


End file.
